


Good Advice

by orphan_account



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Ian likes the smell of his father's cologne, Ian looks at porn, M/M, Multi, Smut, Though I didn't say so, Threesome, Wilden can't resist Barley, Wilden is alive, XD, barley is a good brother, blue sparkly wizard cum, especially since some lingers on his sweatshirt.., family of horny dorks, omg, uwu, why is underage my favorite tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: My friends and I got in a huge debate in our Discord server about what color elf cum is and well.. Wilden is alive because why not and Barley has a way with his hands..
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot, Barley Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot
Comments: 20
Kudos: 58
Collections: Blue Sparkly Wizard Cum





	1. Hmmm

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats* This challenge was given like a week ago, omg.

Ian was about to reach that glorious age of manhood, where he would no longer be a mere boy, alas, he would be a MAN. At least, according to Barley. 

And right now, his hormones were acting up. He just felt too hot right now for blankets so he kicked them off.

His 16th birthday was next week and he was very excited about it. He knew exactly what he was going to wear to school that day. His dad's sweatshirt, which was an early present from Wilden.

Too bad he was almost always away on business trips. Ian hoped he could make it back in time for his birthday.

His thoughts eventually drifted to his phone. He went incognito and decided to find those pictures again. While digging around the web, he kept looking up this word Barley was talking about. "Masturbation."

And he was so turned on by pictures he found, but had no idea what to do about it. He decided to try some techniques the internet suggested to him. 

He overheard Barley talk about it in his room once when talking with Dad about something.. 

~

"Of course, you get.. Urges." He could hear Dad saying awkwardly. "And you might want to touch yourself in certain areas."

Barley was already admitting that he's masturbated before. He was asking why Dad was giving him "The Talk" again.

"This is just a refresher." Wilden had said. "I doubt you will have to share any of this with Ian, but it's just in case. He may want to talk to you before he talks to Mom about it. And I won't be able to answer his questions because I'm busy all the time. You know how awkward and shy he is.. I say that affectionately. "

"Don't worry, Dad. You can count on me." Barley said. Once Ian heard his Mom's footsteps from the kitchen, he quickly hurried away, missing one small bit of crucial information his Dad told Barley. 

~

Ian gazed curiously at his cock. It was hard and throbbing. He traced his finger up a vein and shuddered. This was arousal, right? He wrapped his fingers around his cock, moaning at the light pressure of his hand. 

He debated turning the lamp off, but continued stroking himself lightly, figuring out what he liked. He couldn't keep his eyes off his cock, noting it was obviously different from the other cocks he saw online. 

He wondered what Barley's cock looked like. 

He gasped as he stroked faster, moaning softly as precome leaked out. He closed his eyes, pleasuring himself eagerly.

'Why haven't I tried this sooner?' Ian wondered, his legs twitching as a hot feeling ran through his body.

He cried out as he came, shoving his fist in his mouth to keep from moaning too loudly. He rested against his pillow, panting softly. He was curious about his cum so he opened his eyes to look at it. It looked like cum should, so Ian didn't question it as he licked his fingers slowly. He liked the sweet taste, but he didn't want to keep licking his hand. 

He cleaned the rest of his hand off with a tank top and finally noticed what was going on. 

His tank top was emitting a light blue fluid on it. And it fucking SPARKLED. 

The cum was about the same color of his skin, so he didn't question it. But now, against a white surface, it was obvious. He panicked as he adjusted his clothes and gripped his pillow.

'Is something wrong with me?' He wondered, his heart pounding slightly. 'What do I do!? This is so weird! What's wrong with me!?' 

Once the panic ebbed away, he realized the obvious solution: tell his brother.

~

"It's blue?" 

Ian nodded, biting his lip as he stood near Barley's door. 

"Come in."

Ian shut the door and settled beside Barely on the bed, awkward at holding his tank top out to Barley. 

"W What do you think?" 

"It means you're a wizard, Ian!" Barley said, grinning as he gathered Ian in his arms. 

"Looks just like Dad's!" Ian's mind blanked for a second and Barley stopped ruffling his hair fondly. 

"What?" 

"I I can explain!" 

~

"You have blue cum, and you think Ian might too??" Barley asked Wilden in awe, and his father nodded, bashful. 

"It's nothing to worry about, really. It just really means we have magic in every glorious fiber of our bodies.. Even in our cum." 

Barley grinned enthusiastically. 

"Well? Show me!" 

"You're not five anymore, Barley." Wilden murmered, but Barley grinned as he kneeled on the floor between his legs. 

"I'm not hearing a no~" He said in a sing song voice, loosening his belt, and taking his father's cock out eagerly. Wilden gasped at the feeling of Barley's hands on him, moaning softly as Barley stroked him to hardness. 

"This is just an experiment, don't worry. I mean, you're probably not lying, but.." Barley licked his lips as a bead of precome leaked out the tip. 

Wilden felt like a terrible father but he couldn't bring himself to tell Barley to stop.

"How are you so good at this?" He asked instead, running his fingers through Barley's soft locks of hair.

"I read a lot.." He mumbled, voice thick with arousal as he continued stroking Wilden faster. Wilden gasped, arching his back. His son's expert hands caused him to cum in no time, like a teenager. But he wasn't worried about refractory periods.

He looked anxiously at Barley, who looked at the cum.

Then, without warning, Barley stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked eagerly. Wilden shivered, slowly getting hard again.

Barley took his fingers out with an audible pop.

"Wow.. It tastes really sweet."

"T That's what your mother said.." 

Barley giggled softly, as if discussing sexual acts his parents were doing was perfectly normal. He finished licking his hand clean, then wiped his hand with a towel under the bed.

"At any rate, Barley, if Ian comes to you with questions, you know what to do?"

"Yeah, seduce him."

"Barley!"

~

"I wonder if yours tastes the same as Dad's?"

Ian shivered, tugging his pants and briefs down so his cock sprung free.

"P Please Barley.. I want to know.." Barley grinned at Ian's eagerness, his lips crashing against Ian's in a gentle kiss.

Ian whined, arching his back as Barley stroked him gently. He loved the feeling of his brother's hand on him, twitching every so often at how slick he was. Barley licked his way into Ian's mouth, smiling at how inexperienced the younger boy was. Barley was tempted to slow down, but Ian was begging for him to go faster.

"Please, I'm so close!" Barley shivered, stroking faster as Ian cried against his lips and came over his hand. Barley noted the very similar color and magic particles in Ian's cum that looked very much like Wilden's.

As for the taste?

"Ian.. You taste like cotton candy.."

"T That's not what I tasted.." Ian whimpered, panting softly while catching his breath. Barley shivered and settled next to Ian, kissing his cheek fondly.

"Dad tasted very sweet to.. Kind of like blueberries? Maybe blueberry yogurt. Who knew wizard cum would taste so good?"

"Mom."

They both looked at each other and cracked up.


	2. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilden has fun with his boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two!! Sorry to keep y'all waiting, but here we go!

Wilden was exhausted as Laurel drove him home from the airport. He kept drifting off only to be jolted into consciousness everytime Laurel hit a road bump. 

When they got home, he was ready to collapse, but he was eager to see his boys. They must've waited up for him and he couldn't wait. 

They walked in through the door and Ian immediately jumped up from the couch, smiling eagerly as he ran to Wilden and hugged him happily, smelling his familiar cologne. 

Wait, smelling him? 

Wilden felt his face flush. Barley grinned as he came to him as well and kissed his cheek sloppily before wrapping his arms around him. 

"Welcome home, Dad! Just in time for Ian's birthday tomorrow!" 

Wilden grinned, hugging his boys fondly. Though he might have some confusing emotions for Barley, and maybe Ian was catching on to something, but he loved them nonetheless. 

A father's love. 

~

It was early the next morning when Wilden heard some noises. He sleepily sat up and fumbled for his glasses. He swore softly as he dropped his glasses to the floor. He picked them up and put them on when he saw a note next to the alarm clock. 

'Went out to buy party supplies for Ian. I'll be back around noon.' 

'No, please don't leave me here with those two horny kids..' Wilden thought, but he was kidding himself as he snuck downstairs in his signature ugly purple socks. 

He saw Ian and Barley sitting very closely on the couch. In fact, it looked like Ian was sitting in Barley's lap. 

Ian arched his back, whining softly. "Want Daddy to hear you like this?" Barley whispered in his ear and Ian gasped, cumming over his brother's hand. 

"Good boy.." Barley muttered, pressing soft kisses to his shoulder. Ian shuddered and sensed someone watching. He turned around and squeaked, but he didn't look ashamed. He looked happy to be caught. 

"Morning, Dad. Guess Ian wasn't quiet enough, huh?" Barley's voice sounded amused. 

Wilden bit his lip, edging closer to the couch. He looked down at Barley's lap and Ian's stomach. Ian was naked from the waist down and only had his pajama shirt on, unbuttoned. Barley was mostly dressed. Wilden immediately noticed the magic particles in Ian's cum. 

"Blue sparkly wizard cum." Barley said cheekily as he held his hand up to Wilden's face. Wilden licked his fingers obediently, moaning softly at the sweet taste. 

"You should try Daddy's cum, Ian." Barley said in his ear as he licked it eagerly. Ian whimpered and nodded. 

"Use your words, baby." Wilden said, walking around to the front of them while sliding his pajama pants down to show off his cock. 

Ian shivered, his own cock hardening once more. From this view, Wilden noticed Barley was thrusting into Ian slowly. He shivered but focused on the task. 

Ian's lips were trembling and his eyes were wet. His face was pleasantly flushed a dark pink as he wrapped a hand gently around Wilden's cock. Wilden pretended to smack his hand away. 

"You need to ask for permission first." 

Ian bit back a moan as Barley thrusted into him at that moment. 

"I I want to taste you, Daddy.." Ian begged softly, his hands immediately coming back to Wilden's cock. "Please?" 

"Go ahead." Wilden allowed Ian to lick and kiss at the tip, moaning softly at how soft his lips and tongue were. Barley, who was watching for a bit, shifted a bit on the couch so he could reach for his father's hips. 

Wilden moaned softly as Barley pulled him closer, forcing Ian to take Wilden further down his throat. 

Wilden gasped, tossing his head back in pleasure at the glorious discovery that Ian didn't have a gag reflex. He tugged at Ian's curls, whining at the vibrations of Ian's moaning. 

Barley started thrusting into Ian, causing Ian to take Wilden further and further down his throat each time. Ian was taking dick like a champ and Wilden was cumming in no time. 

Barley soon came inside Ian, moaning as Wilden pulled back to let some drops of cum land on Ian and Barley's faces. Ian looked well fucked out and Wilden was kneeling in front of him and kissing him passionately. 

Never mind the drool or the fact that he could taste himself. He always liked his own taste.. 

"You were so good for both of us.." Wilden praised him and Ian squirmed slightly at the praise, panting softly. 

"He was, wasn't he?" Barley purred, pulling out of Ian, his cum dripping out on the front of his pants. 

"What a mess." Wilden said, fussing over Ian as Barley grabbed tissues nearby. Once Ian was cleaned, only his stomach remained. Wilden had a glint of mischief in his eyes as he licked his stomach clean. 

Ian whined, gripping Barley's shirt eagerly. He was aroused again and the older Lightfoot men were amused. 

"Do you want to cum again?" Barley asked, smiling as he moved off the couch so Wilden could take his place. 

Ian nodded as he reached for Wilden again, stroking him slowly. Wilden moaned, arching his back as Barley watched them eagerly. 

Ian had an idea and scooted closer to his father so their cocks were touching. Wilden gasped, pressing against Ian. Ian whimpered, thrusting against his father. 

Barley was edging closer until he could lick and suck at their cocks. He was able to fit both the tips in and sucked messily. Ian and Wilden's moans sounded alike and both were arching their backs so beautifully. Barley wrapped his hands around their cocks and stroked them both off. 

Ian loved the hot feeling of Barley's mouth and came again, but not as much as the first two time. Wilden came as well and Barley pulled back so both of their cum mixed on his face. His eyes were closed in bliss. Both wizards caught their breath and helped clean Barley up. 

"We have time before Laurel comes back. Shall we shower?" Wilden asked his boys and they both lit up at the suggestion. 

"Hell yeah! I can't wait to have fun with you both.." Barley smiled, picking Ian up bridal style while gathering his clothes. Wilden smirked as he willed everyone's clothes away and his sons gasped in surprise. 

"Oh, is that right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait to write more about these three uwu See you guys later! <3 (Btw, did anyone catch the Harry Potter reference in the last chapter? XD)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!! Be on the lookout for part 2 whenever! XD


End file.
